The Best of Days
by Raehound
Summary: While traveling about in space, the Doctor finally finds the time to show Rose a place he'd always wanted to. Things just always got in the way but this time, things seemed to be working out in his favor for once. Even if only for the briefest of moments in time.


The harsh jerking of the TARDIS shocked Rose from her contented sleep. She barely had the time to grab onto the bed frame so she wouldn't be tossed from the bed to the hard floor.

"Oh god...whats he done now?" She mumbled as she got herself in a more stable position before rising from her bed.

Usually when the TARDIS did harsh jerks like this, it either meant the Doctor was working on her or that he'd gotten a whiff of something spectacular. Or he could have just said something off. That happened sometimes too. Rose knew the ship was sentient, but it was still right hilarious to walk into the control room and find the Doctor stalking about, arms tossed up in the air, having a spat with the TARDIS. It happened on a more frequent occasion than he'd like to admit, so much so that he often went off in some other language entirely, with the translation turned off. Some of the fights just often were a bit embarrassing at times. They did often fight over stupid things. Rose remembered one time when she walked in on him screaming out an apology for dropping a screw into one of her crevices and not removing it quick enough. Honestly, sometimes they seemed like a married couple at times...an odd married couple.

But god knows what the reason for it was this time, and since curiosity often did get the best of her, she got herself out of bed to investigate.

Still a bit sleepy and a bit lazy, she didn't really make an attempt to change, she just threw on slippers and headed down the hall in her white tang top and gray sweats. She knew if they weren't landing anywhere that quickly, she'd just be hopping back into bed anyway.

When she did at last make her way to the control room, she found the Doctor bouncing around the control console in his usual hyper manner. So they weren't fighting this time at least. So he must have gotten an idea for a destination or something.

Yawning, she flopped down into the jumper seat by the console, watching him flip switches and check readouts. She was quite certain he hadn't even noticed her coming in. So she waited a beat, allowing him to continue what he was doing before finally announcing herself.

"So, what are you all on a sugar high about?"

The poor man nearly jumped out of his skin. So it was true, he hadn't noticed her entering.

"...don't do that. Scare me to death."

"Well you've got two hearts. You'd be fine till we jump started the other again." She grinned, giving him one of those little tongue smiles that was her trademark.

"Ha ha, funny. And if you must know, there's this place I've been wanting to show you. We just get sidetracked so often."

"And it just...popped into your head suddenly now?"

"...yes..."

"I swear, sometimes your age does show. That mind of yours gets a bit slow sometimes." She teased.

He grinned at her. He wouldn't deny that he often got grumpy if people played on his age...and getting grumpy to the subject didn't help much in his defense. But Rose, he always let her jokes slide.

"Well, last I checked, my age really didn't matter to you."

"And it never will. So, where we off to then?"

"Tarnum 7. It's sort of...a bit like what Earth would have been like in Prehistoric times, just...without the giant snapping Dinosaurs."

"You never did take me to see any Dinosaurs."

"...I've had a bad run with Dinosaurs in the past. Maybe one day though..."

"Fair enough." She said as she got up so stand by him. "So, what kind of animals are on the planet then hm?"

"Well, Dinosaur looking. No less dangerous really but, the spot I'm taking us is sort of like...a Nomans land for them. Most of them anyway. You'll see when we get there. It's better than it sounds."

"I trust you."

"It'll get a bit chilly there later on so, bring warm gear. Like...fall type warm gear."

"Alright then. How long till we get there then? Might shower first, yeah?"

"You got time. Bit of a jump. So go ahead."

"Alright. Be back in a bit. You two try to stay civil in the meantime."

"...yes yes."

She giggled a bit and headed off down the hall.

The Doctor watched her till she disappeared, letting out a long breath as he dropped down on the jumper seat. This was one of the places he'd wanted to take her to for a while, one of the many places. But things always got in the way. Not that saving the universe was in any way a bad thing to get in the way, it just always happened when he started making plans. But for once, it looked like things were finally going his way.  
>The planet wasn't what one would see as beautiful in any way. Just looked like a normal everyday planet. Mostly desolate but with patches of green splattered about...and some blue, a little pink. He laughed as he thought of it as being some kind of Dr. Seuss story or something. Could certainly pass as such with some of the colors. But it could be beautiful at the right time of day. It was a place he often made a stop over from time to time when he had no companions to travel with, no one to calm his tempered soul. It was the best replacement he could find for it.<p>

His mind now went as silent as his voice had been, which was quite a feat for him. That mind of his never seemed to want to shut up. But lately he found that it could do just that. It just seemed the longer Rose stayed, the more his mind could find some measure of contentment. And this was something he was grateful for. Grateful and a bit cautious of. He knew long ago he had let things get too far, too complicated. He'd always found a way to pause it in it's tracks before. But these were different times. Different times and he was a different man. And he knew that all had a good part in it. He was a damaged broken man this time around. A man that needed so much more in a universe he was so alone in. Enough so that it made him willing to accept the heartbreak that would come with it. He'd thought about it over time and knew he could always just refuse to regenerate to follow her. If that ever happened anyway. It was something that still had so many barriers with it.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the hums of the TARDIS getting louder and louder. She was trying to get his attention. This man was known to get so deep in thought that he'd almost have to be poked with the equivalent of a school bus to rouse him. In this case she almost needed a planet.

"Hm? What? Yes, I'm listening."

The TARDIS gave a hum that could almost be taken as a deep sigh. Oh her dear Timelord. Sometimes she didn't know what to do with him.

"Don't get touchy with me." He said as he diverted his gaze to the side a bit. "I was thinking, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What are you on about then?"

A few more hums got the Doctor up from his seat and pointing his finger at one of the vid screens. "Oi. Language. I swear, there are just some planets I shouldn't take you to."

"And here I thought I told you two to try to be civil while I was gone, yeah?"

The Doctor looked over to where Rose was standing, arms crossed over her chest, grin on her face.

"I'm trying. She's the one being difficult."

"Did you just reprimand her for swearing? That's the coal calling the kettle black ain't it?"

"I don't swear that bad."

"...you really are a dad."

"...was. Was...anyway, we're about there. Shouldn't take more than a few more ticks. Got everything you need?"

"Yup. So are you going to tell me more about this planet then?"

"It speaks for itself really. One can't really express it in words. It looks less than extraordinary most the time, so most people wouldn't stick around for the right time."

"Right time?"

"That's right. Everyone's always rushing about, taking things at face value. Never waiting just that tiny bit longer to see just what something has to offer."

"Says the time traveler who would go nuts if he sat still too long."

He gave her an amused smirk, dimples deepening as they did in that special way of his. "I've changed quite a bit. And I have a certain someone who literally looks passed face value...to find whats really beneath it all..."

"Doctor..."

He cleared his throat a bit, checking their coordinates again. "Sorry, got a bit deep there eh? It's true though. For the longest time after...when people learned who I was...I was just the man who killed every last living person of his kind. They only ever warmed up because I started saving them...sure, you didn't know at first...but you didn't treat me any different after you did. You forgave me for something you weren't even part of."

"That's the point Doctor. We were all part of it. We wouldn't exist if not for you...and it wasn't...a decision you made lightly...or without remorse. I know it hurts you...but you're not a monster. And I just want you to always remember that."

"And how am I not a monster again?"

She moved a bit closer, reaching out and tugging on his arm a bit. "Would a monster know exactly how many children were on the planet that day...?"

"...someone who would try to forget wouldn't..."

"But the point is you'd still know the number." She slide her hand down his arm till hers found his, intertwining the fingers together and giving a light squeeze. "I know, you'll never get over it, never completely forgive even...and no one can expect you to. But to press on...to save people when you don't even have an obligation to...you more than prove the man you really are. And I think your people...would forgive you...they'd be lost even if you hadn't...we all would be..."

"...I suppose that's true...the Daleks would have been far less kind..."

"...chin up now eh? This was to be a good day, yeah? And besides, the people living...are here for a purpose, yeah? And no matter how long you go on...you'll never know everything. Maybe there s more than this? Maybe something big's waiting for you out there?"

"Maybe. But right now, got all I need here..."

The jolt of the TARDIS brought all thoughts to a halt as their destination was reached. "Well...uh...here we are then Rose."

He pulled away, grabbing his trench as he headed for the TARDIS doors. He opened them and peeked out a bit, letting out a bit surprised squeak.

"You alright there Doctor?"

"Yeah. Almost got here a bit late is all."

"...you need to work on your timing a bit Doctor."

"That I do." He chuckled as he slipped his coat on. "Well come on then, nearly time."

She smiled a bit as she threw her coat on and followed him out, stepping into the dying light of the day.

"...well...guess I can see why people might think there's not much to look at."

"And that's where people can be so wrong. Just watch."

She smiled a bit and looked up to the sky as the sun started to dip lower among the various rock formations that bent this way and that like the branches of a massive tree. Some looping and others pointing to the sky, as if they too were telling any observer to pay a closer bit of attention to this hidden gem. As the sun crept a bit lower, it hit all the formations just right to cast shadows in all directions, causing them to seem like they were joining in a slow dance as the sun continued to creep lower. It really was only for a moment though, as the sun fell low enough that it hid behind most of the formations now, still visible over some of them, but not enough to cast the ghostly dancing shadows any longer. Overhead a group of flying creatures that looked much like Pterosaurs, joined in with the retreating sun, flying around it like they were bidding it goodnight.

The Doctor and Rose both stood quietly, watching both them and the setting sun. Rose enjoying every moment of it, the Doctor on the other hand trying to get control over everything running through his head. All the things he wanted to say, all the things he could say. Things that despite the situation, he still found hard to voice. So at last, he settled for something subtle but still an honest question on his mind.  
>So he turned his head to look at her, all seriousness on his face. "...how long are you going to stay with me?"<p>

Rose turned her head to look at him now, quiet for only a moment before speaking. "Forever."

Both smiled deeply at each other while the world around them slowly sank even more into darkness.


End file.
